John Wick
Jonathan "John" Wick is a hitman and playable character introduced in Update #40 as a promotional character from the 2014 action movie of the same name. Released alongside Wick is his signature Chimano Compact and the Hitman perk deck. Wick had a weapons pack introduced on the 20th of October 2016, which included his signature pistol from the film. Background Military Background John Wick, prior to being a hitman, served in the United States Marine Corps. This can be noticed by the tattoo on his back, which from Latin to English says "Fortune Favors the Brave", the motto of the United States Marine Corps, 3rd battalion, 3rd Marines who have been through 5 tours of duty. ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' John Wick went dark after love made him retire from the career of a hitman, helping the Tarasov Syndicate rise to power in exchange for a quiet exit from the criminal life to marry Helen, the love of his life. But a few years after he went legit, Helen Wick contracted terminal cancer. When Helen passed away, she left John a posthumous gift of a dog named Daisy as a way to help him grieve. When the son of Wick's former boss took away the only link left to the life that he left behind during a reckless car theft, Wick in turn eliminated every last member of the criminal syndicate, including the man who granted him his freedom. Since then he has appeared in Washington to continue his criminal trade and to remind D.C. of one of the most feared hitmen in the criminal underworld. ''PAYDAY 2 According to Wick's Crimefest description, he and Chains were former comrades during their time in the military. Apparently Wick has just resurfaced after a time of "going dark" to lend Chains (and his buddies) a hand. Based on in-game interactions, Wick and Hoxton have apparently known each other for quite some time, or at least have heard of each other, though the former case is more probable due to Hoxton knowing about Wick's family. As seen on the Crimefest site, Wick apparently has an affinity for shades/sunglasses, as he wears a pair as his signature "mask", and a couple new sunglasses were introduced alongside him. The FBI Files A former hitman previously associated with New York Russian mafia boss, Viggo Tarasov. Suspected of being involved in the mass executions of Russian mobsters on the East Coast. Understood to have gone dark after the massacres at the Red Circle nightclub, but drawn back into the criminal life for unknown reasons. Wick has proven to be a highly effective weapons expert. His presence within the Payday crew is perplexing to our analysts, however. Wick has a fearsome reputation as a hitman. Therefore, why is he participating in armed robberies. Though undoubtedly offering unique skills to Crime.Net, the questions persists - why does Bain need an assassin? Quotes Trivia * Wick was added to the game as part of a cross-promotion deal with Lionsgate Studios to promote the 2014 film, ''John Wick. Wick is played by actor Keanu Reeves in the film, though in-game his voice work is not provided by Reeves. ** John Wick is the first "guest" heister, and the first heister to originate from a medium other than video games (namely film), followed by Bodhi and now recently Jimmy. * Wick is portrayed by "himself", as noted in the credits. For whatever reason, the in-game Wick has a personality that is substantially different from his movie self, being a great deal more vocal, impatient and violent in stark contrast to his professionally calm, quiet and focused nature depicted in the film. ** Because of how player interaction with NPCs in the game works, Wick is depicted as an uncharacteristically menacing and oppressive individual when ordering civilians to stay low. While his movie self does not shy from starting loud firefights in public places, he would actively try to ignore civilians or calmly tell them to flee in order to minimize innocent casualties and focus more on the target(s). * John Wick's character model has several scars on his face: on the bridge of his nose, on the left side of his forehead through his brow and one beneath his left eye. These were all results of injuries sustained during the events of the first movie. * John Wick was the secret that Overkill had for the 1.5 million group member mark on the CrimeFest Community Site and the first heister to be released post-launch. ** As Wick was released alongside two new weapons, this would mark the start of the "signature weapon" tradition seen in the character releases that came after him. In Wick's case, his signature weapons are the Ursa Tanto Knife and the Chimano Compact. * Currently, John Wick is the only crew member who goes by his real name during action. This is supported by how the game, through the aforementioned collaboration, is set up to be an expansion of the movie canon where it's his full, legal name. ** As explained in the movie, Wick does not make use of an alias to hide his true identity because he doesn't need to, the police already knows full well who and what he is and who he worked for, and as a result would sensibly turn a blind eye to his killings out of respect and to avoid trouble. * Wick wears a full outfit of black in-game (black suit, gloves, tie and shirt). Also, he is the only heister to wear black leather gloves instead of the original crew's usual blue latex ones, apart from Jacket whose hands are bound with boxer's tape. However, Wick's "leather" gloves are actually just a reskin of the blue latex gloves. ** The all black suit was used for most promotional material for the film, and was worn during several of the major action scenes in the film. He also wears a Lightweight Ballistic Vest underneath his shirt whenever he's expecting opposition, though for gameplay reasons and ease of modeling, the in-game armor is still worn like the rest of the cast. * Hoxton apparently knows and has presumably met Wick sometime prior to the events of PAYDAY 2, as implied by the remarks (e.g. "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages.") Hoxton makes when the two meet during Hoxton Breakout. * Wick seems to be the only one of the crew to barely include profanity in his dialogue, with only a few (highly contextual) lines containing crude language. * Wick is apparently a former boxer, as mentioned in his in-game description. He is, however, not the first (and only) heister to have done so, as Hoxton too has allegedly boxed in his youth. ** This is a reference to the CQC-shooting style known as "Center Axis Relock" which was employed extensively by Wick in the movie. Center Axis Relock was based partly on boxing, namely the defensive stance. * The "ageless physique" mentioned in his biography is a reference to an internet joke that his movie actor, Keanu Reeves, is "immortal". This joke is explained in detail here. * One of his quotes start with "You have no idea the damage I can do with a pen...". This is a reference to the movie where Viggo Tarasov, head of the crime syndicate from which John used to work with, mentions a past occasion where he (Wick) once killed three men in a bar with just a pencil. ** Additionally, Wick may also take a life in the name of his deceased pet dog ("That one was for Daisy.") * John Wick is the only playable character to have no default mask. Instead, his default "mask" is a pair of glasses called The Collateral. The standalone version has been added to the game in an update as an Infamous-grade item, though there is still no "Begins" version to be found. * Wick has several tattoos, though unlike other characters who have them, all of his are in places where they are hidden by his clothing, namely on his back and shoulders. * Overkill Software is currently developing a John Wick VR videogame slated for release sometime in late 2016-early 2017. * As of Update 110 and the introduction of the new safehouse, Wick can be found inside the armory. If the house is upgraded, Wick can be found occasionally practicing down at the target ranges with a unique pistol, clearly modeled to resemble his in-movie counterpart's Heckler & Koch P30L. ** The P30L is included in Wick's eponymous weapon pack. ** Despite him firing non-stop at the targets, Wick will not register any damage on the counter at all. ** Wick currently holds the killhouse's highscore at 30 seconds flat, though this can be easily broken by a reasonably experienced player. Video Introducing John Wick to PAYDAY 2 Teaser|The Teaser Trailer of John Wick. PAYDAY 2 John Wick Introduction Trailer|The Official Trailer of John Wick. Payday 2 B-Sides Hur Jag Trivs (From the John Wick Short Film)|Hur Jag Trivs - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 1. Payday 2 B-Sides An Unexpected Call (From the John Wick Short Film)|An Unexpected Call - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 2. Payday 2 B-Sides This is Goodbye (From the John Wick Short Film)|This is Goodbye - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 3. Payday 2 B-Sides I Will Give You My All Ringtone (From the John Wick Short Film)|I Will Give You My All Ringtone - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 4. Payday 2 - John Wick Quotes|All All in-game John Wick quotes. Gallery John Wick Real Shades.jpg|John Wick in-game. John Wick 2.jpg|John Wick face model (?) John Wick 3.jpg|John Wick in his film, portrayed by Keanu Reeves Wick w:o Mask.jpg|Wick in casing mode. Wick In-Heist Gallery_.jpg|Wick in-heist. Notes #While based on Keanu Reeves's character in the movie of the same name, the in-game Wick only loosely resembles the in-movie character; furthermore, Reeves himself was not given credits for the portrayal. This can be either due to the actor not being available for the job at the time of character creation, or that he refused to lend his likeness to the heister and the developers had to make do with someone else. de:John Wick ru:Джон Уик Category:Characters (Payday 2)